


What Happens When He Finds Out

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AM Groupie Headcanons, Dancing, Deal With It, Flirting, Grinding, In America, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Minor Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songs, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Yuri loves Kesha, clubs, it's a fact, otayuri - Freeform, prompt, they are all like 20 or older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Tonight, Otabek was Djing at a club in the city and invited Yuri...The music cut out then and everyone looked towards the booth and Otabek appeared. He was wearing dark red jeans, a black t-shirt with A.M splashed across it in multi-colours, Otabek took to wearing specially made A.M shirt’s while he dj-ed, it was simply a tradition he started and hadn’t bothered to change it. His chunky headphone’s sat on his head lopsidedly and he looked as stone faced and casual as he usually did. It still made Yuri’s heart race as he watched Otabek’s eyes scan the crowd, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth when his eyes landed on Yuri.





	What Happens When He Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/gifts).



> this story is for @Eclair for her birthday! - i was going to write it anyway at some point, she just gets it early cause it's her birthday!  
> This is from my AM headcanon post for 200 followers on tumblr. The original prompt was:  
> 2\. Yuri loves Kesha (yep, I thoroughly support that HC) and says that Love into the Light and Hymn are his anthems - also he thinks of Otabek when he listens to Your Love Is My Drug.

Yuri and Otabek had been together for a few months now, spending as much time together as they could, which is difficult considering their opposing schedules but they made it work with what they could. They went on dates, talked about music, life, art, food, friends and plans. It was the early stages, nothing too serious even if separately the two of them had admitted to others that they were head over heels in love with the other man.

Tonight, Otabek was Djing at a club in the city and invited Yuri to come watch. Otabek frequently worked gigs outside of the band and his own modeling. Sara sometimes played and sung for him. He sometimes used her songs in his mixes since it promoted her as well as him. 

Yuri decided to drag Mila along with him, quickly prompting Phichit to announce he was coming along with Ji and subsequently Leo. When they arrived, waltzing to the front of the line as the bouncer automatically let them in with a thump to Leo’s shoulder, Yuri couldn’t exactly be annoyed that they had all crashed his first chance to see Otabek djing. 

“Come on Yurio, this is so exciting. I’ll buy you your first drink.” Phichit was aware Yuri couldn’t actually drink here, at least not legally, Phichit murmured something to the bartender and the five of them had acquired free shots - Yuri did  _ not _ want to know what Phichit said to the guy, Chris was having a scary affect on him. 

They took their shots at the bar before Phichit handed out beer chasers and they made their way to the dance floor. Mila turned to speak to Yuri only to feel a slap to her arse. Mila looked stunned for a second as Yuri smirked before rounding on the assaulter only to meet her lips to her girlfriends.

“Fuckin’ hell Sah! I was about to bite your head off. What you doing here, I thought you were busy tonight?” Mila was red in the face, embarrassed and frustrated as Sara looped her arm around her waist. 

“I wanted to surprise you and I have something special for you… But you will have to wait and see.” Yuri laughed, he hated to admit it but he really liked Sara - she was quippy and won’t take shit from anyone, including Yuri. He respected her and he hated to admit it but he actually thought she was a great singer. 

The music cut out then and everyone looked towards the booth and Otabek appeared. He was wearing dark red jeans, a black t-shirt with A.M splashed across it in multi-colours, Otabek took to wearing specially made A.M shirt’s while he dj-ed, it was simply a tradition he started and hadn’t bothered to change it. His chunky headphone’s sat on his head lopsidedly and he looked as stone faced and casual as he usually did. It still made Yuri’s heart race as he watched Otabek’s eyes scan the crowd, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth when his eyes landed on Yuri.

“How’s everyone tonight?” The crowd screamed, Otabek was one of the most famous djs in America, people were practically melting on the floor and Yuri was attempting desperately not to punch a bitch out who was blathering on about how hot he was three people away from him.

“So this first song is actually a collab with one of my favourite people. Lil Sara wanted me to dedicate this to her special someone. This goes out to her.”

Mila turned slightly to look at Sara who pointedly continued to look at Otabek as the beat started. The crowd began pulsing and throwing themselves into the beat of the music and the lyrics started. Sara’s voice was distinct over Otabek’s bass and even Yuri felt it sing through his body. 

_ Yellow diamonds in the light _

_ And we're standing side by side _

_ As your shadow crosses mine _

_ What it takes to come alive _

_ It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_ But I've gotta let it go _

_ We found love in a hopeless place- _

Mila was crying, of course. She throw herself into Sara’s arms, wrapping her legs around her and nearly knocking her over as she cackled. 

“I love you, you stupid bitch! What is that?! Damn it, you made me cry!” Mila screamed over the song into Sara’s ear, even Yuri laughed, it was so Sara, making Mila cry of happiness. 

“I love you too, damn it! I owed you a song.” Sara kissed her passionately as Yuri moved away from them, gagging towards Phichit.

“Stop it, they’re in love.” Phichit chirped in Yuri’s ear as Yuri wrapped his hands around his hips and let Phichit dance against him. He had warmed up to Phichit since they all became closer to the A.M boys and he considered him a good friend. That and having Phichit against him was better than the hairy brute of a man that had been pressing himself against Yuri until now.

“Be in love in their own time then.” Yuri grumbled, rolling his eyes when Phichit gave him a pointed look, it wasn’t as if earlier that day Phichit had knocked on Yuri’s dorm room door only to be greeted by a shirtless, hickey covered Otabek with messy hair and a lazy Yuri who refused to vacate his coach even when he knew it was Phichit. 

Otabek continued to blend his songs, making the music rise and fall, the beat pounding through Yuri’s body in a way no one else’s music ever could. There was just something about Otabek for Yuri, it wiggled his way into his very being and he couldn’t even explain it if he tried. His eyes kept drawing to Otabek as he danced between Phichit and Leo’s back, while held Ji crushed against him protectively and almost seemed to growl if anyone came close enough to to Ji’s body. 

Otabek watched Yuri, only taking his eyes off him when he needed to look at what he was doing. Yuri felt it, the looks that made him hard, made him want to fuck and be fucked. The music that made him grind and bounce in the crowd while feeling like he was the only one in the room with Otabek. It was utterly different to how it felt when Yuri had seen Otabek perform with A.M since they had gotten together and he loved it. 

A song ended and instead of seeping into another one seamlessly like they had the rest of the night Otabek’s voice, “Now this song, I need to explain a little. You see, I have this little tiger in my life and they mean a lot to me. They are feisty and still a complete dork. This song is for them because maybe now they will know I know exactly who they are.” 

Yuri had stopped dancing, staring confused into Otabek’s face as he smirked crookedly. The music started, a quick hitting beat that shuddered through the crowd, fast and vibrating the walls as people pressed and pushed to the beat. Yuri knew the song, it took him a second to realise it was Tarantula, a song by Pendulum he had mentioned months ago that it needed more attention, mind you the entire band did itself but Yuri had been specific about that song, it was too catchy. 

Otabek had added in tones, altered the speed and chopped and changed parts of it, the song was amazing before but Otabek had somehow made it better - Yuri was living. But then a voice filtered through and Yuri wanted to laugh and fall over at the same time. 

_ Dance with me, please? _

_ Or are you scared of these boogie feet? _

Kesha, Otabek was playing mother-fucking  _ Kesha _ and he was drawing on multiple songs to do it - all Yuri’s favourites. 

_ This is a hymn for the hymnless, kids with no religion _

_ Yeah, we keep on sinning, yeah, we keep on singing- _

_ You can’t imagine the immensity of the fuck I’m not giving _

_ About your mone and manservants at the mansion you live in _

_ And I don’t wanna go places where all my ladies can’t get in _

_ Just grab a bottle, some boys and let’s take it back to my basement and get sleazy- _

_ All I need is to get in between your sheets _

_ Oh whoa I just want your dirty love- _

Yuri was shoving, pushing his way through the crowd as the songs continued to come pounding out of the speakers. Otabek watched as Yuri shoved his way to the edge of the crowd and he was there to pull him up onto his heighted block that his gear was staged on. Yuri threw himself around Otabek, slamming his body against his and crushed their lips together, not worrying about the screaming crowd, the music that vibrated their bodies or the press of his own hardened dick against Otabek’s thigh.

“Why hello to you too, Yura.” Otabek said when they finally pulled apart so he could continue his set, now with Yuri wrapped under his arm, letting their bodies grind to the music. 

“You know I need your dirty love before we even get home to your sheets?” Yuri muttered in his ear as Otabek groaned.

“Lucky I have a room we can go to in the back then.”

* * *

 

Come chat, follow and rant to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> We Found Love - Calvin Harris and Rhianna  
> Tarantula - Pendulum  
> Boogie Feet - Kesha  
> Sleazy - Kesha  
> Dirty Love - Kesha


End file.
